Technokracja Cerberyjska
Technokracja Cerberyjska vel Systemy Cerberusa Historia powstania Strefa kosmosu znajdująca sie poza Astronomiconem jest schronieniem dla wielu zaawansowanych ale zagubionych pośród pustki ludzkich cywilizacji.Jedną z najstarszych takich cywilizacji jest Technokracja Cerberyjska w 41 tysiącleciu nazywana zwykle Systemami Cerberusa lub je**nymi heretykami(tak :D Eklezja).Samo powstanie tego państwa jest ciekawe choć to że przetrwały względnie kompletne zapisy na ten temat to cud tutejszej technologii i zapobiegliwości.Otóż w połowie Złotego Okresu Technologii jakiś niezwykle potężny i możny magnat sfinansował akcję kolonizacyjną dalekich stref kosmosu.Ochotnicy znaleźli się szybko i pochodzili zarówno z Terry jak i Marsa.Ich olbrzymie statki napędzane niezwykle wydajnymi silnikami i wyposażone w technologię Warp-ową budziły respekt podobnie jak powierzony kolonistom arsenał wojskowych technologii(nigdy nie trafiły one do STC-miały być wunderwaffe a nie powszechnie dostępnymi urządzeniami).Tak wyekwipowani przyszli cerberyjczycy ruszyli w stronę skraju dzisiejszego Segmentum Tempestus.Po bardzo długim czasie(anomalie Osnowy,kilka awarii oraz parę starć z wrogimi xeno) dotarli do kilkunastu systemów gwiezdnych z urokliwymi planetami w ekosferze.Jako bardzo pomysłowi i zapobiegliwi ludzie natychmiast rozpoczęli industrializacje tych planet jednocześnie dbając o zachowanie w możliwie nienaruszonym stanie środowiska. Jednak czasy Złotej Ery zaczynały chylić się ku końcowi.Osnowa targana była potężnymi zaburzeniami,Ludzie z Żelaza po raz pierwszy zaczęli kwestionować słuszność istnienia swoich twórców a ataki xeno na odizolowane kolonie masowo je niszczyły. Systemy Cerberusa natychmiast podjęły kroki mające na celu ochronę swojej ojczyzny.Ludzie z Żelaza zostali zniszczeni (mimo że nie przejawiali buntowniczych zamiarów),powstała technologia komunikacyjna korzystająca ze splatania kantowego umożliwiająca stały kontakt planet bez konieczności używania psioniki oraz ruszyła kampania modyfikacji genetycznej całego społeczeństwa.Psionicy zostali przesiedleni na 2 wybrane globy otoczone potężnymi osłonami(zarówno chroniącymi przed atakiem jak i przed wpływem Osnowy).Wszystkim wszczepiono zmodyfikowany gen Pariasa-75% społeczeństwa jest nosicielami recesywnej wersji tj nie jest "dziurą" w odczuciu astropaty ale ma wysoką odporność na Osnowę jednak 25% to nosiciele dominującej wersji-nie dość że psionika na nich nie działa to jeszcze(po drobnych modyfikacjach) umieją używać swojej anty-psioniki do walki. Kontakt z Imperium W Erze Walk Systemy rozwijały swoją technologię bez przeszkód aż do katastrofalnego momentu ataku nieznanej rasy obcych(dziś znanej jako Tyranidy).Do wszystkich 12 zajmowanych systemów dotarły bio-statki tych potwornych xeno. Flota Cerberyjska wraz z Armią i Korpusem Tech-szturmowców natychmiast ruszyła do walki jednak przewaga liczebna wroga byłą przerażająca.Co prawda zaawansowane uzbrojenie floty niszczyło dosyć skutecznie biostatki to jednak nie udało się strącić wszystkich.Robactwo opadło na planety zmuszając obrońców do rozpaczliwej walki.Jednak zaawansowana technologia,poświęcenie tysięcy istnień i wiedza o tym iż nie ma gdzie uciekać pozwoliła Systemom przetrwać(co prawda na Cerberusie IV i Cerberusie VIII doszło do każenia miejscowej biosfery).Po tym ataku nastąpiła era odbudowy poważnie zniszczonej infrastruktury oraz pościg za potwornym robactwem i zniszczenia całej bezimiennej floty-roju.Nawigatorzy zauważyli również że Osnowa się uspokoiła a anomalie do tej pory oddzielające Technokrację od reszty Galaktyki zanikają.Wiele lat po tym wydarzeniu,gdy pamięć o inwazji Pożeraczy(tutejsza nazwa Tyrków) zbladła do tych odległych planet dotarła zagubiona flota jakiegoś mocarstwa.Ówcześni rządzący nawiązali kontakt i ku ich zdumieniu zobaczyli że mają do czynienia z ludźmi w pancerzach wspomaganych do tego arogancko każących się im poddać władzy jakiegoś bezimiennego Imperatora.Historia milczy na temat odpowiedzi Systemów ale najprawdopodobniej była ona bardzo obraźliwa.Znieważone Żelazne Dłonie postanowiły ukarać butnych cerberyjczyków.Rozpoczęła się niesławna Wojna Objawienia. Wojna Objawienia Żelazne Dłonie pewne swojej potęgi ruszyły do walki.Z nieba zaczęły spadać kapsuły desantowe oraz kanonierki wypełnione legionistami. Jednak jakie było zdziwienie Ferrusa Manusa gdy wysłane kapsuły zaczęły być masowo niszczone a kanonierki ulegały w starciu z tutejszymi ich odpowiednikami i myśliwcami.Natychmiast nakazał odwrót oraz ewakuację marines z ocalałych kapsuł.Nie przewidział że sprawdzone taktyka Imperium tak boleśnie zawiedzie.jednak postanowił uderzyć ponownie,wszystkimi siłami jednocześnie bombardując wrogie pozycje z orbity.Początkowo wydawało mu się że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem-na planetę dotarła większość sił jednak okazało się że wpadli w pułapkę.Zaraz po tym jak Legion znalazł się na powierzchni cerberyjczycy włączyli potężne tarcze planetarne a ich floty wychynęły z osnowy atakując flotę Żelaznych Dłoni.W jednej chwili Legion został pozbawiony wsparcia z orbity oraz posiłków.Flota Żelaznych Dłoni została przepędzona na skraj Technokracji-na jej szczęście w zasięg Astronimiconu gdzie nadali S.O.S. Legioniści uwiezieni na wrogiej planecie poznawali własnie potęgę armii Technokracji.Elitarne oddziały zmodyfikowanych genetycznie i cybernetycznie Tech-szturmowców(tutejszy odpowiednik SM) ramię w ramie z "kasrkińsko" zmodyfikowaną Armią (wyposażoną w karapaks.lekkie egzoszkielety i potężna broń laserowa) masakrowały bolterami i strumieniami wysokoenergetycznych promieni Legion.Mimo to Żelazne Dłonie nie tak łatwo wykończyć więc wojna zaczynała być coraz bardziej apokaliptyczna.Trwałą przez 2 lat aż do przybycie samego Imperatora i znacznie przetrzebiła zarówno Legion Żelaznych Dłoni jak i siły cerberyjskie. Przybycie Imperatora Wezwany na pomoc Imperator po 2-óch latach przybył do Systemów na czele potężnej Floty oraz z siłami 3 Legionów-Imperialnych Pieści,Ultramarines i Salamander.Oprócz tego zabrał sporo oddziałów Solar Auxilia.Zaraz po przybyciu zaproponował negocjacje oraz zawieszenie broni.Wyczerpani wojną cerberyjczycy z radością przyjęli te warunki i doszło do rozmów na Cerberusie I.Ku zdziwieniu Ferrusa Imperator przywitał rządzącego wówczas Technokracją króla Svaroga Vladica jak syna.Ku zaskoczeniu cerberyjczyków opisał on dokładnie ich historię oraz stwierdził "nie tylko ci Astartes to moje dziedzictwo".Zaproponował Systemom dołączenie do jego państwa na zasadach bardziej podobnych do sojuszu niż poddaństwa.Svarog przystał na te warunki i Systemy dołączyły swoje wojska do wojsk 2-óch Patriarchów.Około 75% korpusu ekspedycyjnego zostało włączone do sił niedawnych wrogów,Żelaznych Dłoni(podczas wojny obie strony zaczęły bardzo się szanować i podziwiać co ciekawe), pozostali dołączyli do sił Księżycowych Wilków. Wielka Krucjata Podczas walk z wrogami ludzkości i rozszerzenie Imperium Systemy niejednokrotnie udowadniały że ich atak w zajadłości i sile równy jest legionowemu.Zaskarbili sobie szacunek większości legionów (oprócz Władców Nocy i Niosących Słowo) jednak prawdziwa przyjaźń łączyła je z 3:Salamandrami,Żelaznymi Dłońmi i Księżycowymi Wilkami.U boku tych legionów walczyli w tysiącach bitew jednak Herezja Horusa zmieniła całe Imperium. Herezja Horusa Jak wspomniałem wcześniej siły cerberyjczyków walczyły u boku 3 Legionów,w tym u boku Księżycowych Wików przemianowanych na Synów Horusa.Mimo tego iż z Synami Horusa łączyła ich wielka przyjaźń to Horus wiedział że ani Armia Cerberyjska ani Tech-szturmowcy nie zdradzą Imperatora.Podczas zdrady zniszczony został korpus przydzielony do Synów Horusa.Te przydzielone do Żelaznych Dłoni i Salamander zostały poważnie przetrzebione.Jednak wierne Imperatorowi Systemy poważnie nadszarpnęły swoje zdolności rekrutacyjne i ruszyły na Terrę razem ze zebraną Armią i Tech-szturmowcami.Wojska te broniły Terry podczas ataku zdrajców jak i uczestniczyły w walkach na Marsie broniąc skarbca STC.Po obronie Terry mszcząc się za utratę ukochanego Imperatora ruszyły za zdrajcami i ścigały je aż do Oka Grozy.Następnie wróciły one do swojej ojczyzny czekając na rozwój wypadków. Czasy po herezji Po Herezji wizja Imperium została wykrzywiona przez Wysokich Lordów Terry.Mimo tego iż Eklezja,Mechanicus i część magnatów postanowiła zawłaszczyć sobie te zaawansowane społeczeństwo i wepchnąć jej dumnych mieszkańców w karby nowego imperialnego społeczeństwa ci stwierdzili że jak floty powyższych organizacji znajdą się w okolicach Technokracji zostaną bezlitosnie zniszczone.Jednak to co ci dumni ludzie zrobili z wysłannikami Eklezji i Mechanicusu (przy cichym poparciu Inkwizycji ) już żadna z tych organizacji postanowiła się nie mieszać do wewnętrznych spraw. Oczywiście siły Technokracji wciąż walczą po stronie Imperium w niekończącej się wojnie a nawet weszli w sojusz z niepokornym Zakonem Niosących Karę. Światy Technokracji Na to państw składa się 12 zamieszkałych systemów.Ludzie osiedlili w każdym z nich osiedlili się na przynajmniej kilku globach a do tego zwykle w takim układzie istnieje stacja kosmiczna zdolna pomieścić i utrzymać populację godną sporego kontynentu. 1.System Uxhaal- jest to świat na granicy zasięgu Astronomiconu przez co tylko dobry nawigator jest tam w stanie dolecieć bez problemu.Światy tego systemu to oceaniczne Cerberus I i Isztar na których stały lad to mniej niż 5%.Kolejną cechą wyróżniająca ten system jest fakt wysokiej liczby psioników w populacji.Spowodowało to iż Cerberus I oraz leżąca nieco dalej Isztar stały się planetami wyspecjalizowanymi w szkoleniu psioników. 2.System Galdius-układ gwiezdny położony kilka lat świetlnych od Uxhaal w którym znajdują się 3 zamieszkałe planety: Cerberus II,Brytan,Scylla oraz liczne bazy księżycowe i potężna stacja kosmiczna Wotan.Układ ten charakteryzuje się wysokim zmilitaryzowaniem oraz potężną produkcją przemysłową.Dodatkowo wyjątkowo liczni są tu ludzie z dominującą wersją geny Pariasa co powoduje że na Cerberusie II istnieje największy kompleks szkoleniowy Armii I Korpusu Tech-szturmowców. 3.System Sigurd-mały układ planetarny wokół czerwonego karła.Wodę w stanie ciekłym spotkać można tylko na Aurelii,pozostałe planety to mroźne marso-podobne światy.Jednak układ Sigurd to miejsce w którym istnieje kilkanaście pasów asteroidów a same planety są zasobne w surowce.Jest to główny dostawca surowców maści wszelkiej do Technokracji. 4.System Ariel -urzekający pięknem układ nazywany tutejszym Ultramarem. Zamieszkane są 3 zielone światy o wysokorozwiniętym przemyśle i rolnictwie. 5.System Phobos-układ który na początku Ery Walk stał się teatrem krótkiej ale brutalnej wojny między Cerberyjczykami a Ludźmi z Żelaza.To właśnie na tych planetach atak ludzi zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi wciąż lojalnych LzŻ. Dziś układ ten produkuje potężne ilości elektroniki i innych zaawansowanych urządzeń(często korzystając z inżynierii wstecznej resztek LzŻ. 6.System Truncatis- tutejsze światy to odpowiedniki Catachanu. Zwleczone przez ludzi drzewa i lokalne pseudo-rosliny razem z wymieszaną fauną stworzyły zielony ale zabójczy świat.Dodatkowo orbitujące w tamtym układzie Cerberus IV i VIII.Zostały skażone tyranidzkimi wpływami przez co opuszczanie super-miast na tych planetach to misja prawie samobójcza. 7.System Rebellium - układ słynący z 2-óch rzeczy.Po pierwsze to prawdziwa stolica handlu prawie wszystkim(xeno-technologia,niewolnicy,rzadkie zwierzęta,broń a nawet statki kosmiczne).Po drugie to siedlisko wszelkiej maści piratów dlatego system uchodzi za mało bezpieczny a Flota Cerberyjska nawet nie próbuje opanowywać sytuacji wiedząc iż zadzieranie z piratami może jej znacznie uprzykrzyć życie. 8.System Hades-jest to kolejny zindustrializowany układ. Planety go tworzące były martwe jednak przemysł połączony z terraformacja zmienił je w odpowiedniki Marsa z dawnych lat(tj.jako tak wilgotny i zielonkawy).Same fabryki na planetach i przestrzeni są wyspecjalizowane w produkcji okrętów kosmicznych i pojazdów latających. 9.System Dedal-ten system to przystań najtęższych naukowców oraz chyba jedyne miejsce w Imperium gdzie naukowcy mogą badać nieskrępowani prawie niczym(nie wolno tylko brać się za Chaos) prowadzić badania.Razem z ludźmi na tej planecie przebywa sporo eldarskich wyrzutków tworzących tutaj swoje społeczeństwo oraz kilka społeczności Jokaero.Posiada tu również bazę Ordo Malleus oraz Ordo Xenos.To również układ stołeczny ze stolicą na Cerberusie VI. 10.System Vitraam-ten,położony nieco na uboczu Technokracji system zamieszkują wyłącznie Squaty i Ratlingi. Squaty trafiły tam gdy Cerberyjczycy we wczesnych latach walki razem z Imperatorem zauważyli trudną ich sytuację.Ówczesny lider sporej grupy tych pod-ludzi Gungang Żelaznoręki dał się przekonać iż mogą na tym globie zacząć od nowa. Ratlingi zostały zaproszone w ramach wdzięczności za ocalenie generała cerberyjskiego(Ork który go zaatakował został z 1,5 km odstrzelony przez ratlińskiego strzelca Ugo) 11.System Unha-thar-ten maluteńki układ to swoisty obóz jeniecki dla pokonanych xeno i więzienie.Cerberyjczycy jako ludzie bardzo praktyczni stwierdzili ze szkoda marnotrawić życia tych xeno którzy mogą pracować i dają się kontrolować(Orków tam nie ma podobnie jak Nekronów i Tyranidów) dlatego planeta ta zamieszkana jest prze Tau,Krootów,Vespidów i innych ras powiązanych z Dominium Tau.Pilnowani przez systemy uzbrojenia i liczne oddziały strażników obcy razem z ludzkimi więźniami pracują w tutejszych fabrykach i kopalniach.Ci skłonni do współpracy są odsyłani na przytulną stacje kosmiczną(dlatego Systemy mają sporo xeno technologii) ci mniej potulni zasuwają na dole. 12.System Scutum-jest to kolejny wysoko zmilitaryzowany świat.Ze względu na bliskość systemów zamieszkałych przez Orków mieszkańcy mentalnością przypominają Cadian.To tutaj jest najwięcej regimentów piechoty zmechanizowanej wyspecjalizowanej w walkach z xeno kategorii F(duża liczba prymitywnych istot-tyranidy i orkowie) Populacja tego państwa jest olbrzymia ale dzięki zaawansowaniu nie brakuje tu żywności i mało jest chorób.Silna i lojalna armia i policja chroni mieszkańców(którzy nawiasem maja broń i też potrafią się chronić).Przemysł mimo tego iż jest zaawansowany i produkcja tu trwa na pełen zegar nie zmienia planet w toksyczne pustkowia.Nauka jest wolna i rozwija się zarówno dzięki pracy ludzkiego umysłu jak i umysłów xeno nakłonionych do współpracy.Dodatkowo Technokracja ściśle współpracuje z Zakonem Niosących Karę(na Cerberusie VI stale przebywa kontyngent tych wojowników Imperatora).Jednak to państwo podobnie jak reszta Imperium toczy wojnę z wrogami ludzkości choć umie też zawierać sojusze z xeno (chodzi głownie o Eldarów i Enklawy Farsighta). Armia Technokracji Armia tego państwa nie jest duża patrząc na populacje jak i ilość zajmowanych systemów planetarnych( wykorzystanych do maximum).Sam korpus tech-szturmowców w każdym Systemie utrzymuje od 3-5 tysięcy żołnierzy,co po zsumowaniu daje liczbę około 48 tysięcy żołnierzy równych Space Marines + 5 tysiecy żołnierzy Gwardii Pałacowej prawie równych w walce samym Custodes-podzielonych na liczące po 2 tysiące żołnierzy Korpusy.Armia jest podzielona na dywizjony po 20 tysięcy żołnierzy każdy z przypisanymi do nich statkami Thor.Do tego dochodzą jeszcze 3 dywizjony(o połowę mniejsze od "standardowych" )eldarskie a nawet 2 dywizjony zasymilowanych Tau. Uśredniając zatem w Technokracji około 240 mln ludzi(w tym pod-ludzi) jest żołnierzami co daje 24 mln dywizjonów( po 800 tysiecy w każdym z Systemów-8 mln żołnierzy na każdy:liczyłem porównując z dzisiejszymi siłami zbrojnymi ).Wyposażeniem zarówno Korpusy jak i Armia przewyższa Imperium o kilka klas-każdy żołnierz ma wspomagający egzoszkielet oraz broń ręczną o mocy hellguna(no i porządny pancerz).Do tego siły te są wspierane potężną ilością zaawansowanych maszyn a nawet posiadają oni własne Tytany(nieco silniejsze od Warhoundów). Podstawowe jednostki Jednostki te nie są typowymi jednostkami frontowymi.Są to najlepsi z najlepszych wybrani z szeregów Tech-szturmowców(wybrańcy dostępują serii ulepszeń zmieniających szczęśliwców w swoistych Custodes).Ich pancerze wspomagane są wirtuozerskie a do tego bogato zdobione.Używają wyposażenia typowego dla Tech-szturmowców z tym że zwykle jest bogato zdobione.Liczba tego typu żołnierzy wynosi obecnie 5 tysięcy i spotkać ich można tylko wokół pałacu królewskiego.Co ciekawe pancerze bardzo podobne to tych stosują władcy planet na czele z królem Velesem Ironwraithem. W przeciwieństwie do gwardzistów(którzy wyglądają tak jak powyżej) ich pancerze mają złota barwę ze srebrnymi obwódkami i ornamentami- są od tej reguły tylko 3 odstepstwa :Biało-niebieski pancerz Rachel,Czarny pancerz ze srebrnymi ornamentami Jonathana i typowo squacki pancerz Vatrana. Są to elitarni wojownicy poddawani w młodości skomplikowanym procesom genetycznym i serii skomplikowanych wszczepów cybernetycznych.Czyni to z nich nadludzkich wojowników(a bardziej żołnierzy) nie ustępujących potęgą nawet Space Marines.Mimo że są nieludzko silni i szybcy ich budowa ciała niezbyt odbiega od budowy wysportowanego człowieka-oprócz faktu 190 cm i dużo większej wagi(ich tkanki są ekstremalnie zagęszczone od działania wirusa modyfikacyjnego i syntetycznych mięśni itp.Wykorzystując najnowocześniejsze typy uzbrojenia,elitarne szkolenie,swoje poprawione organizmy i oczywiście pancerze wspomagane są pancerną pięścią zdolną walczyć z każdym wrogiem ludzkości,w tym z CSM. Ich jednostki są podzielone podobnie jak SM i tak: -''oddziały taktyczne''-to oddziały piechoty zmechanizowanej o uniwersalnych zastosowaniach.Ich taktyka polega na dostosowaniu się do przeciwnika i korzystania z jak najróżniejszych typów broni celem eliminacji wroga.Żołnierze z tej formacji są znani z wyjątkowej pomysłowości jak i elastyczności taktyk w zależności od wroga.Do walki ruszają zwykle w transporterach Nosorog choć w większych oddziałach tego typu spotkać można również czołgi,kanonierki,motory i samochody.To w połączeniu z szeroką gammą wykorzystywanego uzbrojenia sprawia że trudno jest je pokonać poprzez rozpracowanie schematów taktyki. -''oddziały szturmowe''-jednostki tego typu są specami od dezorganizowania sił wroga szybkimi,skoordynowanymi atakami z powietrza.Ich standardowym wyposażeniem są zaawansowane plecaki rakietowe,różnego typu bronie łańcuchowe i pistolety(boltowe i plazmowe).By dać im szansę przetrwania ataku jednostek pancernych są wyposażeni w bomby plazmowe. Jednostki te często wykorzystują szeroką gammę kanonierek, choć w użyciu są też kapsuły desantowe i motory antygrawitacyjne. -''oddziały ciężkiego wsparcia''- prawdziwi wirtuozi w wykorzystaniu największych pukawek na polu walki.Ich szeregi najeżone są bolt-minigunami,karabinami plazmowymi,ciężkimi meltami i miotaczami płomieni.Wróg walczący z tego typu jednostką musi liczyć się z faktem apokaliptycznego ostrzału swoich pozycji.Jednostki tego typu świetnie sprawdzają się podczas walk z hordami wrogów(Tyranidzi,Orkowie i inne tego typu stworzonka).Jednak słabą strona tego typu żołnierzy jest ograniczona manewrowość i nikła elastyczność. Ulegają oni w bezpośrednim starciu z Eldarami i Tau choć właściwe ich wykorzystanie wsparte o.taktycznymi i szturmowymi jest prawie że gwarancją sukcesu. -''oddziały pancerne-''jako jedyne z korpusu tech-szturmowców nie wykorzystują pancerza Provocator. By zapewnić im zdolności podobne do tych u Terminatorów stworzono głęboką modernizacje Provocatora-Pancerz Devastator.Jest on dużo grubszy od swojego protoplasty oraz zapewnia dużo większe wzmocnienie siły użytkownika.Podobnie jak u SM jednostki w tych pancerzach walczą w próżni oraz są ciężkim wsparciem dla jednostek naziemnych.Mimo wykorzystywania tego samego uzbrojenia co oddziały ciężkiego wsparcia są on nich dużo mobilniejsze.Wzywane są do walki gdy zwykli Tech-szturmowcy lub Armia nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z wrogiem a korzystanie z pojazdów jest utrudnione/niemożliwe. Elitarne jednostki Armii Cerberyjskiej zwane Komando to jednostki będące odpowiednikami Tempestorów.Ich pancerze skorupowe wykonane z zaawansowanych materiałów, są ulepszani ulepszenia na poziomie kasrkinów oraz posiadają proste egzoszkielety zapewniają im mobilność i ochronę na najlepszym dla zwykłego śmiertelnika poziomie.Jednocześnie ich uzbrojenie to zamontowane w przedramionach energo-ostrza,karabinki laserowe "Rapier" oraz zestawy granatów.Ze względu na taktykę często uzupełniają uderzenie tech-szturmowców lub eliminują wrogie umocnione pozycje odciążając resztę żołnierzy w walce. Armia cerberyjska to zdyscyplinowane,doskonale wyszkolone i wyekwipowane siły zdolne walczyć na każdym globie,z każdym przeciwnikiem.Dzięki elitarnemu opancerzeniu(pancerz skorupowy),prostemu egzoszkieletowi oraz karabinkowi laserowemu(o mocy hellguna) często z granatnikiem są w stanie niszczyć wrogów ludzkości w sposób o jakim Gwardia może najwyżej pomarzyć.Mimo braku komisarzy itp. ci żołnierze słyną z doskonałej dyscypliny i faktu że nie ulegają panice nawet jak walczą z samymi demonami osnowy.Również ich organizmy sa poprawiane ale na nie tak jak u Komando.Wśród tych żołnierzy też wyróżnia się kilka podtypów będących wyspecjalizowanymi w walkach na określonych terenach.Są to m.in: Jednostki tego typu są rekrutowane głównie w Systemie Sigurd. Żołnierze ci są specjalistami w walkach na terenach arktycznych.Niektórzy sądzą ze nawet Valhalanie są gorsi w walkach na tego typu terenach.Bu lepiej chronić się przed wyziębieniem ich pancerze są specjalnie ocieplane oraz wyposażone w prosty system ogrzewania. Jednostki tego typu są rekrutowane głównie na Truncatis.Ze względu na warunki(gorąco,wilgotno i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznie) wojska z tamtejszych globów są elitarne.Choć wykorzystują słabsze pancerz,lżejsze uzbrojenie i często polegają na broni białej to i tak trzeba się z nimi liczyć. Podczas walk z Tau na dżunglowych światach Wojownicy Ognia stracili w miesiąc 60% stanu osobowego patroli tylko dlatego że żołnierze ci atakowali w stylu hit&run za pomocą maczet i pułapek z okolicznej roślinności. Patrząc na skale zaawansowania tego państwa istnienie tego typu jednostek może wydawać się dziwne.Jednak ze względu na doświadczenia z niezliczonych pół bitewnych podjęto decyzję o powstaniu takiego typu żołnierza. Są oni przeciętnie opancerzeni oraz lekko uzbrojeni(zwykle jest to hell-pistol/pistolet boltowy i lanca i ew miecz energetyczny).Tego typu jednostki dzielą się na 2 typy.Pierwszy-ten nieco ciekawszy to zwiadowcy naprawdę dalekiego zasięgu gdyż wykorzystywane przez nich zwierzęta nie są uzależnione od dostaw paliwa.Często tacy żołnierze walczą również w wysokich górach i gęstych lasach.Drugim typem są logistyce wykorzystujące zwierzęta do transportu w terenach gdzie jazda jak i lot są utrudnione/niemożliwe. Bestie te hodowane z połączenia DNA psa i człowieka(tylko cześć inkwizytorów o tym wie) są doskonałymi zwiadowcami sił zbrojnych cerberusa. Silne,posłuszne a jednocześnie inteligentne i zdolne do prostego opisu rozmieszczenia wroga oddają nieocenione posługi na polu walki. W Technokracji od wieków przebywa stałą populacja Eldarów,wystawiająca 30 tysięcy wojowników mających wspierać siły zbrojne Technokracji.Mimo ewidentnie "eldarskiego" wyglądu całość wyposażenia(oprócz drobnych elementów z upiorytu) powstaje w ludzkich fabrykach.Jednostki te słyną z szybkich ataków,głównie z tyłu lub flanki.Ich drugą specjalizacją są akcje wymagające cichego załatwienia sprawy.Mimo iż są Eldarami to lata życia wśród ludzi(którzy najczęściej ich ocalili,a około połowa to dzieci eldarskich wyrzutków)) zmieniły ich i mentalnie wcale nie odbiegają mocno od homo sapiens a na pewno nie odwrócą się oni od ludzkich towarzyszy. Od początków walk z Tau do Technokracji trafiało coraz więcej i więcej jeńców wywodzących się najczęściej z Kast Ognia i Ziemi.Żołnierze Technokracji nie uznając ich tradycyjnego podziału społeczeństwa ładowali ich do więziennych osiedli w Systemie Unha-thar jak popadło. Tam lata terroru i ciężkiej pracy odcisnęły znamię na przebywających tam Tau nieodwracalnie ich zmieniając(Tau w Technokracji to między-kastowe mieszańce).Jednak Wiele lat temu Nadia Ironwraith wpadła na pomysł że ci Tau którzy odrzucili Większe Dobro na rzecz asymilacji mogliby dołączyć do wojsk Technokracji.Skontaktowała się w tym celu z Shas'te-liderem tamtejszych "asymilantów" i przekonała go że to ma sens.Kilka lat później żołnierze Tau w zielono-czerwonych pancerzach walczyli przeciwko swoim pobratymcom na kilku światach udowadniając lojalność Technokracji.Mimo walki w strukturach Technokracji zachowali oni swoje oryginalne wyposażenie(choć szkoli się ich w walce wręcz-z pozytywnymi skutkami). Broń Broń energetyczna jest stosunkowo często używana przez tutejsze siły zbrojne.I do tego jest o klasę lepsza od imperialnej(gdzie ta technologia jest zapomniana).Często z tego typu broni pod postacią mieczy,toporów czy też pazurów lub ostrzy korzystają taktyczne oddziały Tech-szturmowców i oczywiście żołnierze Komando. Gdy komuś się nie podobają ciche i eleganckie bronie energetyczne w Systemach może skorzystać z zaawansowanej broni łańcuchowej.Te napędzane nowoczesnymi ogniwami bronie o zębach z diamentu są często widywane w Armii(piechota zmechanizowana) i u szturmowych Tech-szturmowców. Podczas gdy w Imperium broń boltowa zatrzymał się w rozwoju już jakiś czas temu w Systemach rozbudowane prace na temat tego uzbrojenia doprowadziły do rewolucji.Dzięki zmniejszeniu amunicji(ale nie jej skuteczności),poprawie ergonomii oraz doczepieniu do tego bagnetu łańcuchowego powstał bolter mark18.Mimo mniejszych rozmiarów i zmian w amunicji(jest o połowę mniejsza) niszczycielska mocą nie ustępuje imperialnym kuzynom.Broń ta ma swoja wersję pistoletową tzw.Tamer Minor strzelający cerberyjską,pistoletową amunicja pistoletową(mniejszą ale tak samo skuteczną) Mimo tego że broń ta powstała później od mark 18 jest nieco bliższa imperialnej.Mianowicie-mimo podobnej budowy do Tamera-napędzana jest standardową amunicją boltową.Rozwiązanie to powstało dla jednostek walczących w naprawdę odległych obszarach Imperium a co za tym idzie niekiedy mogącymi być pozbawieni dostaw cerberyjskiej amunicji boltowej. Podobnie jak wcześniejszy bolter też ma swoją pistoletową wersję-pistolet boltowy Hasta- w istocie unowocześniona wersja imperialnego odpowiednika. Broń ta jest stosowana,w przeciwieństwie do 2-óch wcześniejszych,zarówno w Armii jak i u Tech-szturmowców.Magazynek bębnowy mieszczący 25 zmodyfikowany,wysokociśnieniowych nabojów śrutowych zapewnia po włączeniu trybu auto salwę śrucin zdolnych poważnie uszkodzić Karnifeksa. Wedle nomenklatury imperialnej broń ta hellgun.Jednak zaawansowanie technologii energetycznej w Systemach pozwoliło zmienić tę broń zwykle ciężką i zasilana z ogniwa na plecach w poręczną i zasilaną wygodnym(względnie) pakietem w pseudo-kolbie.Broń ta to podstawowe uzbrojenie Armii Cerberyjskiej jednak pojedynczy Tech-szturmowcy też z niej korzystają.Bez problemu przebija pancerz wspomagany SM-o efektach trafienia słabo opancerzonych celów można powiedzieć tylko tyle-jeśli to głowa to zostanie z niej tylko popiół. Jest to podstawowa broń boczna wszystkich typów żołnierzy Technokracji.Podobnie jak Rapier jest potężna i zasilana względnie niewielkim pakietem. Broń ta jest większym,nieco mocniejszym i dużo bardziej szybkostrzelnym wsparciem dla Rapiera.A ze względu na stosunkowo małą wagę jest łatwiejsza w transporcie. Broń ta została oparta o zaawansowaną technologię laserową Systemów przy wskazówkach Ratlingów.Jest celna,zasilana ogniwem identycznym z Rapierem i lekka. Jest to boltowa odpowiedniczka Victorii.Używana jest głównie przez tech-szturmowców i te drużyny żołnierz które polują na średnio-opancerzone pojazdy lub większe biomorfy. To tutejszy odpowiednik ciężkiego boltera wykorzystywany jest do tych samych rzeczy co imperialny odpowiednik.Z tym że jego siłą ognia jest apokaliptyczna. Cerberyjskie karabiny plazmowe-ze względu na odmienną ścieżkę ewolucji-wyraźnie różnią się od imperialnych.Podczas gdy te imperialne to potężna broń ale mało szybkostrzelna tutejszym inżynierom udało się stworzyć prawdziwy zwiastun plazmowej zagłady. Chłodzone specjalnym chłodziwem karabiny te mogą sobie pozwolić na szybkostrzelność boltera.Posiada,podobnie jak boltery wersje pistoletową-Iudex Minor. Technologie poznane dzięki Eldarom i Tau dały początek temu karabinowi.Od jeńcó Tau cerberyjscy inżynierowie dostali technologie karabinu pulsowego.Jednak dokładne przyjrzenie się broni szurikenowe pozwoliło zauważyć że to kształt pocisków odpowiada za straszliwe obrażenia zadawane przez tę broń.Powstała wówczas koncepcja stworzenia karabinku pulsowego strzelającego miniaturowymi ferromagnetycznymi piłami tarczowymi.Broń ta powstałą kilka lat później i była zachwycająca-wystrzeliwane dzięki technologii pulsowej "piłki" nie dość że z olbrzymią szybkością wirowały na zasadzie wiertła w kierunku wroga to jeszcze Ork trafiony taka bronią zostawał z wielka ziejącą dziurą na wielkość pieści SM w piersi a jego flaki wydarte tym niezwykłym pociskiem bryzgały na wiele metrów za niego.Broń ta jest często widywana u oddziałów walczących z Orkami choć coraz więcej jej stosuje się do walk z Tyranidami. Broń ta była początkowo charakterystyczna dla oddziałów squatów by później stać się podstawowym granatnikiem Technokracji.Broń ta korzysta z 20 mm granatów wypełnionych najróżniejszymi materiałami wybuchowymi/promethium itp.Jego zaletą jest spora szybkostrzelność i mały odrzut.Wada są natomiast stosunkowo małe granaty co owocuje ich słabszą moca wybuchu. Oczywiście Systemy korzystają również z wyrzutni rakiet,granatników i wszelkiej maści min i bomb ale to jest już uzbrojenie niezwykle podobne do Imperialnego a co za tym idzie każdy je już zna. Pojazdy i okręty Egzoszkielety Jest to podstawowy egzoszkielet wykorzystywany w silach zbrojnych technokracji.Ma on dosyć prosta budowę i sam w sobie nie zapewnia żadnego opancerzenia.Jednak gdy wojownik w pancerzu skorupowym założy go to on poprawia jego siłę i szybkość.Nie opiera się on na syntetycznych mięśniach tylko na stosunkowo prostych układach hydraulicznych co sprawia że każdy żołnierz Technokracji jest w niego wyposażony. Ten pancerz wspomagany nie jest właściwie osobnym typem pancerza a jedynie gruntowną modernizacją typowego dla tech-szturmowców "Provocatora".Pancerz ten posiada 2 wzmacniane naramienniki oraz lepsze ogniwo pozwalające w niezwykły sposób wykorzystać wszystkie(przeniesione do tego modelu) zalety Provocatora. Dodatkowo pancerz ten posiada bariery kinetyczne porównywalne z ciężkimi pancerzami "Devastator" oraz jest bogato zdobiony(czego raczej nie robi się z typowymi Provocatorami). Pancerz ten jest najcięższym pancerzem na stanie Korpusu Tech-szturmowćów. Wypełnia on te same role co jego imperialni kuzynie jednak ustępuje im siłą.Jednak szybkość tego pancerza w połączeniu z zaawansowanym uzbrojeniem i szkoleniem kładącym raczej nacisk na szybkość uderzeń i zadawanie silnych ciosów zamiast na walki pozycyjne,stawia go z imperialnymi na jednej-i to wysokiej-półce opancerzenia.Pancerze tego typu stosują drużyny pancerne oraz niektórzy z drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia. Pancerz ten wyglądający jak Custodian obdarty z misternych ornamentów jest podstawowym typem pancerza wspomaganego wykorzystywanego w Technokracji.Konstrukcja składająca się z kompozytowych płyt pancerza,syntetycznych mięśni oraz zaawansowanych serwomechanizmów i autozmysłów w niczym nie ustępuje pancerzom Space Marines pod względem poziomu ochrony.Co prawda nie wzmacnia tak sił jak imperialne odpowiedniki,jednak zapewnia większa szybkość-imperialne zapewniają nadludzką,cerberyjskie prawie eldarską(tak,ta druga jest lepsza)-co w połączeniu z innymi taktykami i uzbrojeniem doskonale sprawdza się na polu bitwy.W przeciwieństwie do swojej elitarnej wersji ma wzmocniony tylko 1 naramiennik(patent podobny do tego u Tau) oraz ma nieco gorsze ogniwo zasilające,no i jest pozbawiony misternych zdobień jak przystało na porządny pancerz.Dodatkowo zapewnia on możliwość podpięcia szerokiego asortymentu uzbrojenia i wyposażenia dodatkowego. Ten pancerz wspomagany został opracowany(przy pomocy eldarów zresztą) dla bojowych psioników Technokracji zwanych psi-sentinelami. Mimo korzystania z tych samych rozwiązań technicznych oraz większości materiałów jest to konstrukcja odbiegająca od Provocatora. Przede wszystkim pancerz ten zapewnia ochronę na poziomie porównywalnym do pancerzy Sióstr Bitwy.Oprócz tego zapewnia podobną poprawę siły i zręczności użytkownika.Jednak ten pancerz mimo że zapewnia stosunkowo niską ochronę pomaga kontrolować(dzięki systemowi specjalnych kryształów) psionikę czyniąc ją bardziej niszczącą. Technokracja Cerberyjska jak każde szanujące się państwo ma prężnie działający wywiad wojskowy(służący również do tropienia kultów genokradów czy Chaosu).By zapewnić jednostkom bojowym wywiadu większe możliwości w walce powołano do życia ten pancerz.W gruncie rzeczy jest to zmodyfikowany pancerz Psi-sentinela. pozbawiony systemu stabilizacji psioniki. Zamiast tego ma wbudowany system kamuflażu optycznego a sama konstrukcja zapewnia wyciszenia kroków podczas poruszania się. Wierzchowce Te wszystkożerne jaszczury są najczęściej spotykanymi wierzchowcami w Armii Cerberyjskiej. Wielkością,prędkością czy charakterem są niezwykle podobne do koni choć charakteryzują się większą agresją w stosunku do wroga oraz lepszymi "właściwościami terenowymi".Są to zwierzęta rodzime dla układu Gladius gdzie naturalnie wysterują w górach i na wyżynach. Jest to zwierze nieco większe od słonia pokryte długim,grubym futrem umożliwiającym mu przeżycie na surowej Aurelii.Jednak już koloniści zauważyli ze te powolne kolosy są łatwo oswajalne a do tego świetnie nadają się do prac leśnych.Tak wiec powołano do życia(na drodze modyfikacji genetycznych) jego Truncatiański podgatunek(dużo mniej owłosiony) który do dzisiejszego dnia pracuje w tamtejszych puszczach jako odpowiednik harwestera. Zwierzęta te właściwie spotkać można na każdym ze światów oprócz Systemu Dedal i Uxhaal. Te ornitopteryle są rodzime dla gór w Systemie Dedal.Koloniści odkryli jego właściwości(tj. są łatwo oswajalne,możliwe do tresury i niezwykle użyteczne) i podczas walk z Tyranidami cierpiące na brak pojazdów i paliwa pojazdy zwiadowcze były wymieniane na te bestie.Do dziś sa one używane na światach gdzie bezcelowe jest wysyłanie drogiego sprzętu. Pojazdy lekkie Ten lekki pojazd jest podstawowym środkiem transportu zarówno żołnierzy jak i tech-szturmowców.Maszyna ta jest lekka,szybka i ma pancerz wytrzymujący ostrzał z broni laserowej i iglicownic jednak broń boltowa penetruje jego pancerz jak chce. Ta maszyna pełni dwojakie zadania w wojsku Technokracji.Po pierwsze jest rumakiem jednostek zwiadu/szybkiego reagowania.Jednak tech-szturmowcy używają go również do walki,montując na nim 2 boltery i tak szturmując pozycje wroga. Maszyny tego typu to rozwiniecie motorów bojowych.Poruszające się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej i zdolne do osiągania zawrotnych szybkości przy zaskakującej manewrowości szybko zostały przyjęte na wyposażenie tech-szturmowców,Korzystają z nich głównie jednostki szturmowe choć niekiedy również taktyczni. Maszyna ta używana jest do zadań zbliżonych do tych wykonywanych przez Sentinele w Imperium.Jest to maszyna w pełni hermetyczna i mocno opancerzona-właściwie to odpowiednik pancerza bitewnego Tau skrzyżowanego z Imperialnym Sentinelem..Kieruje nią 1 pilot wspomagany WI (maszyna ma 4 ramiona a człowiek naturalnie tylko 2 kończyny górne).Stosują ją do walki zarówno Tech-szturmowcy jak i żołnierze. Transportery Maszyna ta jest odpowiednikiem Rhino u Tech-szturmowców.Szybkie,wytrzymałe,tanie w eksplanacji oraz łatwe do zmodyfikowania są rumakami tech-szturmowców.Pod każdym względem jest to maszyna przewyższająca swojego imperialnego odpowiednika.Również on posiada wersje będące odpowiednikami Windykatora,Predatora,Razorbacka itp.Elitarna wersja tego pojazdu zamiast na gąsienicach porusza się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej. Centaury są odpowiednikami Nosoroga w Armii.Nieco słabszy pancerz rekompensują zwiększoną mobilnością.Podobnie jak gąsienicowy kuzyn ma warianty Razorback,Widnykator itp.Podobnie jak poprzedni pojazd ma wersję poruszającą się na płycie anty-grawitacyjnej. Czołgi Jest to najpotężniejszy pojazd lądowy w Armii Technokracji.Ten olbrzymi pojazd kroczący na 4 pająkopodobnych odnóżach to broń ostateczna wysyłana wtedy do walki gdy pozostałe środki zawiodą.Uzbrojony jest tak samo jak imperialne Tytany(sam Spider Titan ma wysokość Warhuonda) Ten antygrawitacyjny czołg jest spadkobiercą maszyn które niegdyś dumnie sunęły po polach bitew ogłaszając supremację ludzkości.Dziś jest to maszyna będąca podstawą jednostek pancernych zapewniając dużą mobilność,potężną silę ognia i godne zaufania opancerzenie.Sam komandor Longstrike-as pancerny Tau-wypowiadał się z podziwem na temat tych maszyn polujących na jego Hammerheady. Podczas gdy Nuntiatan to podstawowy czołg Technokracji Wolverine to jego cięższe i bardziej konwencjonalne uzupełnienie(jeśli Nuntiatan to odpowiednik Lemana to ten czołg jest odpowiednikiem Malcadora).Maszyny tego typu uzbrojone w najróżniejsze ciężkie uzbrojenie zapewniają dodatkową siłę ognia w miejscach gdzie lżejsze Nuntiatany zaczynają ulegać. Te maszyny przypominają nieco super-ciężkie czołgi Imperium i Systemy niekiedy tak ich używają.Jednak ich prawdziwa siła to moc działa zdolnego wystrzeliwać pociski na odległość i z celnością o której imperialna artyleria mogłaby co najwyżej pomarzyć.Oprócz dział pojazd przewozi tez 16 rakiet Doombringer zdolnych swoimi kasetowymi głowicami zbombardować olbrzymi teren. Samoloty i kanonierki Te maszyny-szybkie,zwrotne i przy swojej lekkiej budowie naprawdę mocno uzbrojone-służą za potężne wsparcie jednostek piechoty. Jak każda armia w 41 tysiącleciu również Systemy posiadają pojazdy latające zdolne do przerzutu żołnierzy.Systemy do tego celu stosują zaawansowane kanonierki Hades które wytrzymałością dorównują tym stosowanym przez SM. Podczas gdy Dobermany to skuteczne ale dosyć lekkie wsparcie piechoty to Gladiatory są maszynami opancerzonymi jak czołgi,dosyć szybkimi i zwrotnymi a do tego absurdalnie mocno uzbrojonymi.Maszyny te salwami rakiet i strumieniami pocisków boltowych masakrują szeregi wroga i niszczą pojazdy. Patrząc na te myśliwce w locie można odnieść wrażenie że Technokracja skopiowała maszynę eldarską.Nic bardziej mylnego, maszyny o podobnych parametrach i wyglądzie budowano tu od samego początku.Dark Sabre to kontynuator tych maszyn, maszyna o pięknym wyglądzie i osiągach stawiających ją na równi z maszynami Tau (choć ze względu na możliwość walki zarówno w kosmosie jak i w powietrzu je przewyższająca).Uzbrojona w 2 potężnę bolt-miniguny oraz zestaw inteligentnych rakiet i działo laserowe w dziobie jest w stanie walczyć z wieloma typami przeciwników.Pilocie tych maszyn to zarówno Tech-szturmowcy jak i cerberyjscy żołnierze. King Raveny są eleganckimi szybkimi maszynami w układzie latającego skrzydła.Są jednostkami opracowanymi by wypełniały zadania myśliwsko-bombowe a co za tym idzie oprócz potężnego ładunku bomb przenoszą one uzbrojenie do walki kołowej w tym rakiety.Widok tych maszyn z zawrotną prędkością pikujących z nieba i uwalniających bomby to niekiedy rzecz która diametralnie podnosi morale nawet w obliczu okrążenia przez Tyranidy. Okręty kosmiczne Maszyny te wykorzystywane do osłony większych statków i instalacji kosmicznych to myśliwce przeznaczone do walki w próżni.Setki takich maszyn podczas kosmicznych starć lata wokół wroga niszczac mniejsze jednostki i osłabiając tarcze tych większych.Maszyny te zdolne są do loty w atmosferze ale są wtedy stosunkowo powolne i mało zwrotne. Najliczniejszy typ okrętów wykorzystywanych przez Flotę Cerberyjską.Pełni w niej funkcje takie jak w dzisiejszych flotach pełnią fregaty i niszczyciele.Są lepiej opancerzone i uzbrojone od imperialnych odpowiedników-nawet taki mały statek ma baterie lanc energetycznych,kilka baterii dział Nova,oraz stanowiska działek laserowych i wyrzutni torped.Posiada również napęd Osnowiański(nieco szybszy i na pewno bezpieczniejszy od imperialnego). Krążowniki te są silnie uzbrojonymi i opancerzonymi statkami zdolnymi naprawdę napsuć krwi wrogim dowódcom.Baterie lanc energetycznych,dział Nova oraz dział plazmowych są w stanie rozpruć kadłuby każdego przeciwnika,lżejsze uzbrojenie wprost masakruje mniejsze jednostki wroga a do tego pancerz to kompozyt kilku super-wytrzymałych materiałów.Oczywiście statki te posiadają(jak każda jednostka kosmiczna Technokracji) tarcze próżniowe.Słowem skupisko tych statków niejednokrotnie rozpruwało wrogie floty(w tym floty chaosu). Inżynierowie floty już w dawnych czasach zauważyli że potrzebne jest stworzenie statków łączących cechy fregaty i krążownika,przy jak najmniejszej ilości skopiowanych wad.Tak po wielu latach badań i doboru materiałów i uzbrojenia powstały jedne z najgroźniejszych jednostek kosmicznych w Imperium.Mniejsze niż krążowniki,mocno opancerzone,zwrotnością prawie nie ustępujące fregatom i wyjątkowo silnie uzbrojone to marzenie każdego admirała.jednak ze względu na specjalizację na tych statkach raczej nie da się przewozić desantu,jednak nie po to statki te powstały.Ich prawdziwa moc to uzbrojenie zdolne roznosić w perzynę wrogów i opancerzenie(poparte tarczami próżniowymi) zdolne wytrzymać naprawdę wiele. Na początku warto wspomnieć że w każdym systemie oprócz stołecznego przebywa zaledwie 2 takie statki(w stołecznym 3).Koszt jednej takiej jednostki jest niebotyczny a jej utrata to tragedia.Jednak żeby upolować te olbrzymie,ponad 9 kilometrowe statki wróg musi się liczyć z olbrzymimi stratami.Pancerz tych jednostek mimo budowy identycznej z znanym z krążowników kompozytem jest 4 razy grubszy.Lace energetyczne i działa Nova oraz potężne działa plazmowe są uszeregowane w potężne falangi a lżejsze uzbrojenie tworzy swoiste lasy na zewnątrz kadłuba.Dodatkowo jednostka ta przenosić może duże ilości myśliwców a nawet być czymś w stylu jednostki desantowej Armii.Największym tego typu statkiem jest 12 kilometrowy "Miecz Przeznaczenia" należący do samego króla Technokracji Velesa Ironwraitha.Jednak okręty te mają straszliwszą broń główną używana tylko do anihilacji planet-działo grawitonowe.Skumulowany wystrzał strumienia grawitonów powoduje rozerwanie jadra planety i jej późniejszą zagładę(lub totalną anihilację wrogiego statku).Technologia tego działa jest jednak kapryśna i używane są one tylko w ostateczności. Statki te są odpowiednikami barek kosmicznych u marines, ich rozmiary(7-8 km) pozwalają na przerzut całych armii ludzi i sprzętu.Dodatkowo okręty te to również lotniskowce oraz statki inżynieryjne i fabryczne.Mimo że nazywane są mułami floty to wojska lądowe wręcz ubóstwiają ten typ statku. Ten mały statek oparty budowa na cywilnych transportowcach jest bardzo istotnym elementem logistycznym Floty Cerberyjskiej.Floty tych statków razem z okrętami desantowymi są odpowiedzialne za dostarczanie uzbrojenia dla walczących statków jak i dokonywanie napraw nawet w ogniu walk.Dlatego mimo braku jakiegokolwiek uzbrojenia statki te są doskonale opancerzone.Na ich powierzchni rozlokowane są potężne manipulatory którymi statek zarówno przekazuje transport jak i jest w stanie wymieniać elementy opancerzenia itp. Nie jest to właściwie statek w typowym dla tego słowa znaczeniu.Mimo posiadania potężnych silników to prędkość takiej stacji(mogącej pomieścić i utrzymać populację średniego kontynentu) jest minimalna. Budowę tych stacji rozpoczęto około 500 lat po osiedleniu się. Stacje te rozrastały się powoli by po kolejnych 800 latach osiągnęły wygląd olbrzymiego pierścienia.Stacje powoli uzbrajano i wyposażano w coraz lepsze systemy osłon.Zaprocentowało to gdy na światy Technokracji uderzyły Tyranidy to właśnie te stacje były bastionami w których ciągle trwała produkcja,organizowano szpitale i siły cerberyjskie mogły się przegrupować.Po tej wojnie stacje zostały wyremontowane i podjęto decyzję że w każdym systemie musi być przynajmniej jedna taka konstrukcja (w praktyce są zwykle 2 takie struktury a w kilku nawet 3-4,w stołecznym Systemie Dedal aż 6).Dziś są potężnymi bastionami których zdobycie jest trudne nawet dla największych flot Imperium. Systemy obronne Jest to zarówno broń stosowana na pokładach statków jak i w księżycowych czy planetarnych systemach obronnych. Tego typu baterie są najprostszym typem uzbrojenia ochronnego planet Technokracji oraz są masowo produkowane i wysyłane sojusznikom(jak i na wolny rynek).Tanie,niezawodne jednak ulegają w starciu z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami. Te baterie laserowe nazwane na cześć archanioła ze starożytnej Terry są podstawowym wyposażeniem obronnym planet jak i podstawowym uzbrojeniem statków Technokracji.Mimo prostej budowy są potężne i skuteczne.Niedawno zostały one unowocześnione nowym systemem kierowania ognia(wzorowanym na tym z Land Raidera) który poprawił skuteczność tej broni. Te opracowane w Systemie Scutum baterie laserowe są coraz częściej wprowadzane zarówno na wyposażenie statków jak i systemów obronnych. Są dla skutecznych aczkolwiek lekkich Urieli poważnym wsparciem (siłą ataku różnią się od Urieli tak jak lasgun gwardzisty od hellguna Tempestora). Stworzone z połączenia ludzkich i pochodzących od sankcjonowanych Tau schematów działo szynowe jest niezwykle potężnym uzbrojeniem.Od niedawna wprowadzanym do uzbrojenia statków, do systemów obronnych trafił wiele lat wcześniej.Działo to miota 2 tonowymi litymi pociskami przyspieszanymi 4 szynami do potężnych prędkości. Jest to najpotężniejsze działo w arsenale obronnym Technokracji.Potężne działa tego typu są lokowane zwykle w górach ale zawsze kilka z nich stoi w okolicach największym miast budząc podziw.Maja tak absurdalna siłę ataku że imperialny krążownik traci osłony po 1 trafieniu,kolejne niszczy go. Wieże tego systemu powstały w bardzo krótkim czasie od lądowania kolonistów na planetach tego państwa.Były one potrzebne by chronić społeczeństwa nagle zagrożone masowym pojawieniem się psioników.W Technokracji połączenie akcji modyfikacyjnej populacji w połaszeniu z budową tych tarcz zapobiegło tragedii.Do dziś te systemy są pieczołowicie pielęgnowane co zapewnia bezpieczeństwo nielicznym psionikom nim zaczną się szkolić jak i zapobiega nadmiernemu wpływowi Osnowy na społeczeństwo. Podczas gdy w Imperium tarcze próżniowe chronią tylko statki tutaj ta technologia służy do ochrony całych planet.Potężne wieże tego systemu górują nad olbrzymimi miastami a zasilane są z potężnych reaktorów termonuklearnych ukrytych w podziemiach planety. System jest aktywowany tylko w razie zagrożenia(aktywacja trwa 5 min i pożera potężne ilości energii). i jest w stanie znieść nawet Eksterminatus w wykonaniu torped cyklonicznych, żeby załamać wydolność tego systemu trzeba wysłać naprawdę dużą flotę i raz System już padł a było to gdy Imperator prewencyjnie go zbombardował podczas Wojny Objawienia. Ważne postaci Dynastia Ironwraithów i namiestnicy planetarni Veles Ironwraith jest kolejnym z wielkich królów Technokracji.Ten przebiegły i dalekowzroczny król a jednocześnie kompetentny generał od 86 lat włada już Technokracją.Swój młody (i lekko barbarzyński ) wygląd zapewniają mu specjalne kuracje genetyczne.Gdy dochodził on do władzy Technokracja był pogrążona w wojnie na wielu frontach,osaczana coraz bardziej przez Eklezję i Mechanicus a do tego pojawiło się ponowne zagrożenie Tyranidami.Jednak błyskotliwa polityka podstępów,doboru sojuszników oraz otwartej wojny i tajemniczych skrytobójstw wyprowadziła Systemy na prostą.Sam władca najczęściej ubiera się albo w wygodny garnitur albo nosi spersonalizowany pancerz wspomagany.Często wtedy(czyli gdy idzie w pancerzu) nosi tajemniczą broń-Złoty Miecz-prezent od samego Imperatora.Ma 10 dzieci z kilkoma partnerkami(tutaj to norma) które obecnie zaczynają się domagać zwiększenia zakresy władzy w ich rękach. Jest najstarszym synem Velesa,ma obecnie 43 lata.Jest wielkim generałem wojsk cerberyskich.Ojciec zdecydował by poddać go procesowi szkolenia na tech-szturmowca(w zindywidualizowanej wersji) przez co niewielu ludzi jest w stanie sprostać jego sile i szybkości.Rządzi on Systemem Gladius gdzie jest ubóstwiany przez ludzie ze względu na to iż oprócz bycia wielkim wojownikiem jest również trzeźwo myślącym gospodarzem.Jest on nosicielem dominującej wersji genu Pariasa.Ma 2 dzieci syna i córkę z najpotężniejszą psioniczką Technokracji Rachel var Amrais.Mimo poparcia wojska i ludzi które u innej osoby spowodowałoby chęć zbrojnego przejęcia tronu jest absolutnie lojalny wraz ze swoim dworem ojcu i by go ochronić byłby w stanie sam zginąć. Mimo stosunkowo przyjaznej i pięknej twarzy ta przyrodnia siostra Jonathana nie jest osobą którą chciałbyś spotkać na swojej drodze.Jest władczynią więziennego Systemu Unha-thar gdzie więźniowie-zarówno xeno jak i ludzie boją się jej bardziej niż walki z Terminatorem Space Marine samemu będąc wyposażonymi w nóż.Ustanowiona przez nią dyscyplina w której najmniejsze wykroczenie skutkuje torturami a te cięższe kaźnią w męczarniach(oczywiście publiczną) połączona z psychologicznym terrorem zapewnia brak buntów i wydajną prace.Sama Nadia uwielbia jeździć ubrana w swoich bogatych srebrzysto-białych szatach na białym koniu(oczywiście w obstawie) i sama nadzorować karanie więźniów.Jej ulubionymi zwierzętami są War-houndy które karmi mięsem opornych więźniów.Jest druga w kolejce do tronu jednak sama nie pragnie korony-chce jedynie być dalej panią życia i śmierci tysiecy xeno i ludzi zesłanych do jej piekielnego więzienia. Valar to młodszy brat Jonathana(mają tą samą matkę-szlachciankę z Cerberusa II).Obecnie rządzi on Systemem Hades.W przeciwieństwie do brata jego głównym celem jest zdobycie władzy.Ma chłodne relacje z ojcem(Jonathana wychował ojciec,jego matka) i czuję zazdrość do Jonathana.Jest dobrym zarządcom swoich włości jednak dowództwo nad wojskiem woli powierzać zaufanych generałom. Touriel jest pół-eldarką, córką Velesa i eldarskiej wojowniczki.Nie jest jasne jak zaczęła się ta znajomość za to wiadomo jak się skończyła. Eldarscy wysłannicy dali Velesowi dziecko-dziewczynkę informując że jej matka zginęła a mieszaniec nie jest akceptowany przez jej współtowarzyszy.Touriel została wychowana zatem razem z ludzkimi dziećmi Velesa i dziś jest namiestnikiem Systemu Ariel.Jest dobrą psioniczką i wojowniczką bezgranicznie kochająca ojca.Przez resztę rodzeństwa też jest lubiana,głównie ze względu na bycie porządną i nie intrygująca osobą kochająca piękno. W Technokracji tylko dwoje namiestników króla nie jest z nim bezpośrednio spokrewnionych.Jednym z nich jest właśnie ona(choć jest żoną Jonathana).W tym państwie gdzie gen warunkujący psionikę jest rzadki ona jest niezwykłym wyjątkiem.Ma moc na poziomie Alpha co czyni ją jednym z najpotężniejszych psioników w Imperium.Jej ulubionym zadaniem-oprócz zarządzania swoimi oceanicznymi planetami jest szkolenie Psi-sentineli.Za wierność władcy dostała od niego starożytny terrański artefakt-kostur będący doskonała bronią psioniczną. Ten syn Velesa jest jednym z najlepszych inżynierów w Systemach.Ojciec chcą nagrodzić zafascynowanego technologią syna powierzył mu namiestnictwo nas Systemem Sigurd.Tamtejsze kopalnie po zmodernizowaniu przez swojego władcę zaczęły być jeszcze wydajniejsze a sam Ularyk jest dziś wielkim bogaczem.Nie ma aspiracji do tronu jednak nie może przełknąć faktu że najbardziej brany pod uwagę Jonathan.Sam twierdzi ze nadaje się on wyłącznie na generała a władzę powinien odziedziczyć Valar. Joachim to surowy władca Systemu Phobos.Jest on zafascynowany technologiami Nekronów i Tau-zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o te związane z elektronika i wirtualną inteligencja.Bada również resztki Ludzi z Żelaza by pozyskać cenne strzępy dawnej technologii(dane na temat tych maszyn zostały skasowane po "rebelii" LzŻ).Póki co udało mu się kilka skończyć kilka ambitnych projektów:powstał odpowiednik Necrodermis,udało mu się stworzyć sztuczną inteligencję na poziomie dronów Tau oraz dzięki jego odkryciom powstał nowy stop bazujący na tym z którego w przeszłości tworzono mordercze maszyny.Joachim nie ukrywa że chciałby siebie widzieć na tronie,jednak ze względu na "kolejkę" jest stronnikiem Jonathana-podobna mentalność oraz podejście do życia. Namiestnik morderczego Systemu Truncatis.Temu bezwzględnemu i porywczemu synowi powierzył zadanie "oswojenia" zabójczych planet.I Olaryk już od kilku lat walczy ze zmutowanym lasem wydzierając mu coraz większe połaci ziemi które stają się pastwiskami,plami uprawnymi lub dzielnicami przeludnionych super-miast.Sam Olaryk jest doskonałym dowódca oddziałów walczących w dżunglach jednak jeśli chodzi o bycie gospodarzem wypada słabo.Zadanie prowadzenia gospodarki systemu ten porywczy generał powierzył swojej żonie która umie sobie z tym poradzić a on sam zajął sie oczyszczaniem planet.Jak sam przyznaje w ogóle nie nadaje się na króla jednak z racji wojowniczej natury całym sercem popiera Jonathana i gardzi Valarem którego uważna za mięczaka. Veles wiele zaryzykował powierzając władzę w Systemie Rebellium temu młodemu człowiekowi.Sam styl tego księcia budzi niekiedy skrajne reakcje gdyż bardziej przypomina pirata niż władcę.I choć jego pirackie metody mogą się nie podobać to on i wierni mu ludzie powoli kończą władze przestępczego półświatka w tym rejonie państwa.Nie mogąc polegać w pełni na Flocie utworzył własną flotę która pirackimi metodami zaczęła wykańczać wrogów. Sam Rubrick ma luzackie podejście do życia i swojej kariery(taki Jack Sparrow :D)-postanowił nie mieszać się do walki o tron zajmując się opanowywaniem swojego systemu i od czasu do czasu wyskoczyć do Dominium Tau polować na ich statki handlowe. Vatran jest drugim z namiestników niespokrewnionych z Velesem. Jak widać jest on squatem i włada Systemem Vitraam-zamieszkałym wyłącznie przez Squatów (w górach i miastach),Ratlingów(na wsiach i też w miastach :D) oraz niewielką populację Ogrynów-nomadów.Planety tego układu są doskonale prosperującymi globami z dobrym przemysłem i świetnym rolnictwem.Sam Vatran jest przyjacielem i wielkim sojusznikiem Velesa oraz weteranem wielu walk z Orkami. System Scutum to miejsce ciągle narażone na ataki Orków.Tamtejsi ludzie podobnie jak Cadianie to surowy i zmilitaryzowany lud.Jednak jego władczyni na pierwszy rzut oka to drobna blondynka bardziej pasująca do roli foto-modelki a nie władczyni.Jednak pozory mogą mylić a Tamara jest tego żywym przykładem.Jest w pełni wyszkolonym psionikiem(słabszym od Rachel) a do tego potrafi walczyć jak Eldarka.Mimo metra sześćdziesiąt z groszami wzrostu swoim charakterkiem potrafi zmotywować do wykonania swoich rozkazów nawet najbardziej buntowniczych poddanych.Jest najmłodszym z dzieci Velesa i od zawsze jest jego oczkiem w głowie.Jednak po ojcu odziedziczyła wielką żyłkę do rządzenia i uważa że to jej powinien zostać powierzony tron na Cerberusie VI. Bohaterowie Technokracji Herman Blitz to tech-szturmowiec w stopniu porucznika(odmówił dalszego awansowania) dowodzący plutonem taktycznych tech-szturmowców weteranów(i Pariasów) "Fili Irae".Od wielu lat walczy po stronie Technokracji i zawsze dowodzi że jest jej absolutnie oddany.Obecnie jest dowódcą oddziału do zadań specjalnych oraz przybocznym Jonathana i jednym z ulubionych żołnierzy Velesa.(więcej informacji w osobnym artykule) Radeck var Amrais to młodszy brat Rachel.Jest naukowcem oraz Psi-sentinelem.Celem jego badań jest rozpracowanie fizjologii Orków.W tej dziedzinie jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem.Jego prace obejmują również biologię Tyranidów.Na razie po wielu latach badań opracował on wirus degenerujący Orkowe zarodniki nie zabijając przy ty Orków.Podstępność tej broni polega na tym że jak Orkowie spostrzegą się że z kokonów wychodzą już tylko Paszczuny i Snotlingi będzie ich za mało by nawet próbować coś z tym zrobić(w pierwszej kolejności wirus ten niszczy zarodniki "cudaków").Drugiem jego osiągnięciem jest egzoszkielet zbudowany na podstawie DNA Tyranidów i ludzi.Sama zbroja łączy się z nosicielem na poziomie prawie że tkankowym i jest niezwykle wytrzymała-ma jednak wadę a mianowicie żołnierz w tym pancerzu będzie celem dla każdego na polu walki(chodzi o GI,SM itp.). W rozdziale tym będą pojawiać się kolejne postaci w miarę rozwoju :D Najważniejsi sojusznicy -'Federacja Novissimus-'''to małe państewko słynące z ciągłego wytwarzania i ulepszania broni Volkite jest niedalekim sąsiadem Technokracji przez co kontakty między nimi sięgają daleko do czasów Epoki Walk.Między oboma istnieje ożywiony handel oraz pomoc militarna(choć technologie wojskowe niezwykle rzadko są przekazywane) -'''Niosący Karę'- zakon marines wywodzący się z Salamander.Nietypowy ze względu na rozmiary(2000 braci) i podejście do wielu organizacji imperialnych.Około połowa Zakonu stacjonuje w sektorze Forssar podczas gdy pozostali przebywają w stołecznym Systemie Dedal.Dzięki temu niezwykłemu sojuszowi Technokracja pozyskała latające pancerze "Łowca" a zakon potężny park maszynowy i wile zaawansowanych typów uzbrojenia. -'Ordo Malleus i Orda Xenos'- mimo faktu iż w Technokracji przebywa sporo Eldarów i kilka pomniejszych ras xeno Inkwizycja darzy to państwo sympatią(no dobra większość Inkwizytorów :D) ze względu na to że tu organizacja ta pozyskuje tu zaawansowanych wojowników odpornych na osnowę oraz technologie pozwalające lepiej eksterminować nieposłusznych i wrogich obcych. -'Federacja Wszechsłowiańska' Najważniejsze konflikty w bud Powrót Systemów Cerbeusa w nowej,mniej OP wersji :D Grafiki użyte w arcie pochodzą z rożnych źródeł i mają na celu pomoc w zobrazowaniu sobie wyglądu wyposażenia czy pojazdu. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk